Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Reader -self insert-. Tonight he got you but didn't kill you. You must be a fool for keep coming back... Prepare yourself for bad jokes and lethal situations as the new security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.
1. Chapter 1

"So you think this is funny huh?" You asked the silent robot bunny.

At the moment you were sitting on a chair in the dining hall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, talking to the animatronics. Any normal person, who had experienced what you had just experienced a few hours ago, would probably have left the pizzeria, quitting the job as soon as they could.

No.

Any normal person would have burned the darn place to the ground.

But you had been here for almost a week now and even though you were scared shitless every time the clock hit midnight, you kept coming back.

"I hate you guys so much you know. Seriously, it's not even funny anymore." You yawned tiredly and rubbed your eyes before resting your head on top of the chair's back. It's not like it ever had been funny but it was a habit of yours to say that. The clock had hit 6 am an hour ago and there was about two hours till the pizzeria opened. You had taken the job as the security guard about 4 days ago and every night you had been waking up to the same nightmare that now was your reality.

This place was definitely screwing with your sense of reality. Or maybe it was just the lack of sleep and endless terror…

Well…at least you got to keep the uniform.

Yawning one more time you got to your feet and placed the chair back in under the table. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys tonight. Have fun!" You said sarcastically before leaving the pizzeria. As you passed the pirate cove you couldn't stop yourself from glancing over the curtains, it had sort of become a habit, watching that stupid fox was probably one of the most annoying things ever.

You must be completely out of your mind to keep coming back.

It was 5 am sharp and you rushed towards the right door, slamming it shut just as Foxy reached it. You heard him banging loudly at the door three times and screeching angrily at you before he finally left; you sighed in relief and slumped back a little in your chair before forcing yourself to calm down. The adrenaline was pumping through your body and after a minute you finally opened the door again. You knew better than too leave the doors closed for much longer than they needed to.

But the animatronics had been more active than usual. At 00:01 Bonnie had been at your door and the others hadn't been far behind. Even Freddy was up and about, and that says a lot about the usually lazy bear's mood tonight.

You heard a sound and you looked to the left, flashed the lights, nothing. You sighed in annoyance and leaned back a little more, feeling your heart slow down.

Chica must be trolling you again. Nothing unusual there.

The realization had dawned on you a few nights ago, the realization of that these animatronics didn't see you as an exoskeleton without a suit. They were actually out to kill you.

You seriously weren't getting paid enough for this.

You picked up the monitor, you only had around 12% power left and knowing your boss right he had surely made another cut. "Corporate budget cuts" he had called it when you had asked after your second night. Corporate budget cuts your ass, he was just a greedy bastard and that was all there were to it.

You checked the monitor again, why were they so silence all of a sudden? They had been at you all night but all of a sudden it was like nothing had happened. You shifted to cam 1C, the pirate cove, and saw Foxy looking up at the camera already halfway out. Was he going to try again? You put the monitor down and checked the left light.

But then the unbelievable happened. You ran out of power.

You screamed at yourself in your mind, asking how in the world that was possible!? You had almost 12 % and suddenly you had 0 %!

"How the-." You shut yourself up and with cold-sweat running down your back you did as you had been instructed a few days back and played dead, praying to god that they would just go away.

But who are you kidding! There is no god. Just Freddy.

You let out a terrified yelp as he grabbed your ankle and yanked you out of your chair. He didn't even play his jingle, he dragged you off by the leg and all you could do was scream and thrash in a desperate attempt to escape. He dragged you into the dining hall and you saw Foxy stand behind his curtain, looking out at you with an unsatisfied glare. Bonnie and Chica were standing on the stage leering down at you. Your blood ran cold, you were almost backstage.

Wait.

Bonnie and Chica were at the stage, which meant it was almost 6 am! With renewed energy you grabbed onto whatever seemed like it could stop Freddy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" you screamed at the top of your lungs in a maddening mantra. You grabbed onto a chair and flung it at him. It hit him square in the head and everything around you fell silence as it fell to the floor with a loud clutter. Freddy had stopped.

And you knew hell was about to break loose.

In an instant he turned around and yanked you onto your stomach, he let go of your leg and you felt him lifting you up in your collar. You gasped as you suddenly felt that you couldn't breathe. But don't worry he weren't going to kill you. Yet anyway.

He swung you up over his head and let you go. For a moment you were flying and it reminded you briefly of that song, "I believe I can fly", bad timing? Yeah, but are only human.

Gravity's cold hands took hold of you and slammed you into a nearby table, knocking it over in the process. You lay still for a moment, watching dizzily as the angry animatronic approached. Your head hurt and you could scarcely feel something wet run down your neck.

You were about to pick yourself up from the ground when Freddy grabbed you by the throat. You wanted to scream but your voice was cut off as Freddy tightened his grip. Your airway was cut off and you gasped desperately in pain, blue eyes filled with rage starred down at you. You kicked and flailed your arms around helplessly, trying to hit him so he would let go.

Black dots danced before your eyes and pain shot through your body like a wildfire. Tears rolled down your checks and your body was shaking. You suddenly felt Freddy loosen his grip a tiny bit. But it was enough.

You sucked in a lifesaving breath and coughed uncontrollably. Your throat was burning and your head was swimming. You were paralyzed with fear and could only cry and watch as Freddy leaned in closer to whisper gently in your ear:

"_Toreador, on guard.  
>Toreador. Toreador.<br>And, as you fight, just think that from above  
>Dark eyes send down their regard<br>With promises of love,  
>Toreador, with promises of love<em>"

You knew the song. March of the toreador from that opera, what was the name again? No matter. But the way he said it. So sugar sweet, so innocent, so mockingly. _With promises of love_.

And then he let you go. You fell to the ground and you tried to move but your body was drained. You lay completely still, unable to move a muscle. Luckily you could faintly see the animatronic turn around and leave for the stage. You sighed in relief.

As time passed you slowly managed to move your arm up to dry away the tears from your eyes. But you felt like he had ripped you apart, you couldn't really move, maybe it was from exhaustion, maybe it was the pain. You didn't know how, but somehow you managed to fall asleep, right on top of the broken table, with blood still dripping from your head, surrounded by the very beings that were trying to kill you.

You must be a fool to keep coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

You loved the animatronics, or, you used to anyway.

It had been a few days since the attack, you had woken up in a small puddle of your own dried blood and you had barely been able to move. When you had reached your apartment the first thing you did was find a mirror.

You were covered with big black bruises all over.

You decided right there that you weren't going back, but the animatronics wouldn't leave you alone. Now they haunted you in your sleep too. After your second night where you hadn't been able to close your eyes, you knew that you had to go back. Luckily no one else had tried to get the job.

You had warily entered the pizzeria, you still had trouble with your leg after being manhandled by Freddy, so you had more likely limbed in. Finding the manager had been fairly easy taking into account that the waitresses quickly moved out of the way after glancing you up and down.

You skimmed the dining hall and saw the trio was performing. Freddy's eyes met yours and you sent the most hateful, venomous and courageous glare you could muster, you could have sworn that you saw his smile grow. If Freddy Fuckboy thought he could get you down on your knees that easily, he was dead wrong.

"So let me get this straight. You quit the job because Freddy, our all favorite, poor, innocent Freddy, nearly 'killed' you. And now you want it back because you can barely sleep at night?" You had to admit it sounded stupid the way the manager said it, no, it sounded crazy!

You was nervously looking for the right words but found none, and you could only watch as he slowly raised his eyebrows, looking at you with that, 'you can't be serious' look.

"No, I don't hire lunatics, now get out." He said after a minute of waiting for you to reply. You could literally feel your jaw hit the floor. They NEEDED a security guard and he had just turned you away anyway. But then you got an idea and with a grin plastered on your lips you said: "If you don't hire me, I'll sue you" You threatened.

"Sue me? For what?" He laughed, clearly amused by your ridiculous attempt. But it wasn't ridiculous.

"Industrial injury for starters, and don't even get me started on how much danger you put the kids in but having those animatronics!" You shouted dramatically and you could see how he turned white but then he chuckled darkly. Any idea of losing money clearly scared him to death.  
>"You must have forgotten that "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."" The manager grinned cheerfully. You had forgotten that fact. How could you have forgotten it was the one thing you had been screaming about when you heard it…<p>

But the manager soon leaned forward, his smile becoming somewhat soft. "But I like your guts kid, the fact that you were _trying_ to blackmail me into giving you the job…" he made a small noise before standing up, rounding his desk and sitting down on top of it.

"So this is how it's going to go down…"

So here you were, sitting in your chair, waiting for the clock to hit midnight. You had already taken a couple of precautions. What? Even animals learn not to play too close to a fire. Precautions, meaning leaving things around the restaurant in case they got their hands on you again, god knows you needed them since your body was still injured. So now you just had to wait.

As you sat and stared at the clock, time seemed to move slower than usual. Suddenly you heard a sound, but it seemed to stop as soon as you became aware of it. You looked to your left and flashed the lights, nothing.

You shrugged it off and returned to stare at the clock, it wasn't quite midnight yet so there were nothing to worry about.

As you sat and concentrated on the clock the sound returned. But instead of turning to look you focused on the voice and closed your eyes, trying to make out the words.

_Here we go 'round the mulberry bush,  
>The mulberry bush, The mulberry bush.<br>Here we go 'round the mulberry bush  
>so early in the morning…<em>"

You knew it. How couldn't you know it, you used to sing it yourself when you were a kid…You used to sing it. You hadn't really noticed it yourself, not before you heard it but know you were sure of it; the words had been coming from you! You had been the one singing.

You hear a gurgling noise to your right and you snapped out of it. With wide eyes you punched the door button so hard you thought it would break, the door slammed shut just as Bonnie was about to enter. You left your chair and it fell over, hitting the floor with a bang. As you put all your weight on your bad leg, pain flashed before your eyes and you let out a quiet scream. After taking a couple of heavy breaths you checked the clock. There were five minutes till it was midnight, how the hell was Bonnie out already?

"That's bit weird." You muttered to yourself swallowing the lump that had settled in your throat. You picked up the tablet and swiped through the cameras. All the animatronics were out. You heard a loud banging on the locked door and nearly jumped out of your skin. It was of course only Foxy.

You were not prepared for this. It was too soon.

You picked up you chair and settled down, you had to get your head in the game or you wouldn't last very long. Miraculously you made it to 2 am, no casualties and only 18% power left. You could already see that there was no way you would be able to make it through the entire night, there were not enough power. But you didn't give up hope and you tried your best to conserve power. However…

…It wasn't enough.

At 3 am you only had 2% power left. Your heart was in your throat and you knew you would have to get out of here, like right now.

You heard a loud banging on the right door where Chica had been just a few seconds before. But this was unmistakably Freddy.

"Go away!" you shouted trying to sound brave, but the words came out weak and desperate. You heard a demonic laughter resound from behind the door and you looked at the tablet.

1% power left.

Phew! that sure took a while! xD anyway hope you enjoy! I almost got the next chapter ready!  
>p.s. I might go back sometimes to change facts and such since i have no idea where i'm going with this and i'm just making it up as i go along xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It had to be now, your power was about to run out and the animatronics would come barging in when it did. Thinking quickly you threw the tablet to the ground. You jerked forward to grab your desk, moving it form its place by the wall, ripping plugs out of their sockets and knocking the fan and small TV to the ground, shattering the old screen. You barricaded the left door, the one Bunny or Foxy would use since they were the quickest of the four and Freddy have shown to like using that door when he tried to grab you.

You quickly looked around, panic bright and clear in your eyes. You debated with yourself whether or not you would make it if you made a run for it-, but every thought stopped and your brain seized to function when you saw the old air-vent at the bottom of the floor.

It had been hidden by the desk before but now it was uncovered and you saw the golden opportunity which you knew you couldn't pass up.

You threw yourself forward and tore it open. It was going to be a tight fit but you were sure you could crawl through it. You got onto the floor and crawled into the tight space. As you did you heard the power run out and everything fell into darkness. You froze.

Everything was silence.

Looking back, you realized that you were still far enough out for them to grab you if they saw you. You didn't dare to stay put but you didn't dare to move either, as it would make too much noise. You knew that you had to be patience but as you heard a set of heavy footstep enter the room, panic set in.

You crawled forward and the metal around you bent under you weight and banged loudly. You heard a groan from the room behind you and gasped sharply as a large hand flew inside the vent to try to grab you. You barely avoided it as it grazed your ankle and you kicked out at the hand before hurrying further inside.

The loose screws crackled under you and your breath quickened. You couldn't see your office anymore but you knew you had to keep going. Freddy roared with laughter from somewhere and the sound echoed around the vent making it ring in your ears.

The air-vent shook and you looked back to see Bonnie's glowing eyes shining with madness as he tried to enter it as well. You let out a very pathetic, high pitched scream as he actually managed to fit inside. You crawled forward again, faster this time; you could hear how metal grinded against metal and a drawn out groan came from the bunny.

A loose screw gripped at your pants, but you simply tore through it making a large hole in the material protecting your leg. You didn't look back anymore but just continued to crawl. The air-vent seemed to go on forever, taking turns but you never came across an exit. Your hands and knees were hurting but you could still hear the mocking sound of Freddy's laughter. Fuckboy really seemed to enjoy your misery.

You finally saw a light and hurried towards it, tears were streaming down your cheeks and you almost squealed when you saw it was an exit.

How naïve you are! You're not getting out of here.

As you looked up through the grate Chica came into view. She grinned down at you and you tried to backtrack but the vent was too tight and as you moved and Chica leaned in to try and remove the grate, you froze.

Something was following you. Something was in the vent with you. You had hoped that Bonnie would have given up or had gotten stuck at some point. But as you looked back, you saw he was only a feet away. You shrieked and tried to move forward, but as you moved yet again the old vent bend and broke.

Yes, it broke, and you fell as a new passage had opened up. You closed your eyes and cursed whatever god that was watching over you, because he was doing a very poor job. You landed hard on a solid cement floor and cried out in pain as your entire body was smashed into the floor. Your head was swimming again and if you're leg wasn't broke before, it surely was now.

You lay on the floor trying to regain enough strength to get up again. As you looked around you could see that you were in a dimly lit room not much bigger than the supply closet upstairs. The walls were made out of brick and there weren't really anything in there. As the dizziness started to fade you slowly got up. You limbed towards one of the walls to support your weight.

Ever so slowly you walked over to the only door in the room, it was a heavy steel door and you had to lean onto it in order to open it. The hallway was dark and you could barely make out if there was a door further down or even see if the hallway ever stopped.

Taking a cautious glance back you concluded that you weren't getting out the way you got in. but then again that would just have been too easy, you were a survivor after all, the very essence of bravery…sort of anyway.

You stifled the shaky moan that was about to escape your lips as you started moving again, into the darkness of the hallway, of the basement you hadn't even known existed. And you knew something terrible was going to happen, oh you knew. Every fiber of your body told you so and the feeling only grew as you descended further into the dark.


End file.
